Rathrave Norryon
Rathrave Norryon was born the noble son of his rich father in the form of Hubris Norryon making him a member of the extremely powerful Dark Elf family in the form of the House of Norryon. Rathrave Norryon was born in the Durchii city of Karond Kar where his family was the dominant political fixture of the house led by his father of whom was a brutal Dark Elf capable of untold violence in his quest for dominance of the city. Rathrave would be given command of a small raiding party by his father and with this command he was sent east where he raided the Oceaninc Islands for decades capturing thousands of slaves for the great Druchii slave pits. History Early History Rathrave Norryon was born in the Durchii city of Karond Kar where his family was the dominant political fixture of the house led by his father of whom was a brutal Dark Elf capable of untold violence in his quest for dominance of the city. Third Elven Civil War Main Article : Third Elven Civil War Second Atmer Invasion of Nord America Following the assassination of Aethis Finarfin, and the subsequent defeat of the Second Cult of Pleasure rebellion on Ulthuan by the new Pheonix King Morvael Haleth the forces of the Atmer Empire would launch a massive invasion of the Druchii in Nord America targeting Clar Karond for destruction. Invasion of Ulthuan Following the Atmer defeat the forces of the Druchii led by Malekith launch a massive invasion of Ulthuan which leads to the fall of much of northern Ulthuan, until the appointment of Menethus Aestarion led to the several disastrous defeats for the Druchii. So costly was this war that before the final Battle of Anlec the emotionally devastated Phoenix King Morvael Haleth committed suicide believing the High Elves would lose the battle, but despite this they won victory driving the Druchii from Ulthuan. Slaver Rathrave would be given command of a small raiding party by his father and with this command he was sent east where he raided the Oceaninc Islands for decades capturing thousands of slaves for the great Druchii slave pits. Second Battle of Rehlian Bridge Alcarin would be in the personal fortress of House Nedressil in the form of Trellivia Fortress when scouts from the north came to the fortress to report the sighting of a Dark Elf force mobilizing and moving past Rehlian Bridge. Tar-Alcarin Nedressil would lead his forces towards Rehlian Bridge following the reports of the Dark Elf movement southward, and upon his arrival there he would construct fortifications as well as rebuild the pre-existing fortifications that had become ruined over time. Sending scouts to find the Dark Elf force they would locate them moving back northwards with a large caravan of slaves that they must have captured while in the south, and moving slower because of these slaves the scouts of Alcarin were able to return back to him with much advance warning. The Dark Elves were forced to cross the Rehlian Bridge after the river was flooded by the Magi of the Elur that were with the forces of Alcarin, and with this in mind the army of Alcarin spread out across the route into the bridge as well as moving a sizeable force across the bridge during the night where they would overrun the Dark Elf position on the north side. With their forces in place the army of Alcarin would allow the Dark Elves to pass through the road and it wasn't until they reached midway across the bridge that the ambush would begin. Family Members Relationships Category:Elf Category:Dark Elf Category:People Category:People of Nord America Category:House of Norryon